Is this the End?
by thecartoongirl22
Summary: when the teens are put into a situation with NO escape or hope, can they push through and win?


Is this the end?

Ares called everyone to training. When they were all there

"The activity of the day is for everyone to try and beat your teammates at what they are best and if you beat them the rest of the team has to pick something embarrassing to do" he said "Herry is first, there is a circle in the middle of the ground and you all have to get Herry out of it before he gets you out first you all have two rounds to do so or he wins"

Everyone stood in the circle, Herry on one side and everyone on the other side Ares yelled out go and the hole team ran at him and he grabbed them all at once in his arms he then walked them to the corner of the circle and dropped them out the circle.

"Winner!... Wow that was bad you have one more chance" Ares said then everyone stood around the edge with Herry standing in the middle. "Goo!" Ares yelled

Jay ran at Herry he just pushed jay in the chest and he went flying out the circle and into the wall, then Archie and Atlanta went on either side and ran at him he put his arms out at either side blocking them then he picked them up buy their shirts her threw Archie and he landed face first then he was about to get up when Herry threw Atlanta the same way and she landed sitting on Archie's back

"That wasn't that bad" she said

"Speak for yourself...can you get off now?" Archie asked

Theresa ran at Herry he dogged her and she kept running she ran out of the circle. Herry turned to Neil and Odie, they looked scared Neil took a step back and lost his balance pulling Odie with him and out of the circle.

"Well that was essay" Herry said

"That was bad, ok Jays turn his is a sword throw, everyone throws a sword at a target and who ever matches or beats Jay wins get into a line." Areas said

Jay threw it and it hit the center, Neil was next he threw it and he started with an over hand then his arm went further around and backwards towards his friends, it ant directly towards Atlanta she saw it coming and ducked the sword went into the wall she stood up and looked at the sword with wide eyes, Neil's mouth dropped "Sorry" he said. Then Odie through it, it hit the ground in front of the target board, then Theresa through it and it hit the blue, then Herry through it and it hit the white part, Archie hit the red, then Atlanta through it and it hit the center.

Aries was holding a coin "Neil's turn you must beet Neil at a coin toss" he said. Atlanta, Archie, Herry, jay all called Tails and Neil called heads and he won, then Theresa and Odie called Heads and Neil called Tails and still won.

"Odie's turn, you must beat Odie at his own game... literally, you must beat him at his video game" Ares said

Everyone lost badly because Odie hid some secret passages and no one knew about them and he won.

"Ok Theresa's is you must beat her at a nunchuck fight, first one down loses. Odie was first he was shacking Theresa bent down and hit his ankles and he fell, Herry ran at Theresa she spun right and he kept running and fell, Theresa laughed "Gotcha", "Ha ha very funny" he said sarcastically, then Jay was next he funk the nunchuck at her she ducked then flung it at him he ducked, then she flung it again and he tripped, Neil was next Theresa ran to hit him and she tripped on his shoe, then Archie swung and Theresa ducked, Theresa swung and he ducked she swung at his ankles and he jumped then she hit the back of the knees and he fell.

Archie's was a fight a robot and who ever had the best time won, Odie and Neil both got a time of 10 minutes. Jay got 4minutes and 25 seconds, then Theresa got a time of 5 minutes, Herry got a time of 3 minutes 50 seconds then Archie kept punching at it and he finally defeated it with a time of 2 minutes 10 seconds, then Atlanta's time was 2 minutes 11 seconds. "Wow Atlanta only 1 second off" Ares said

"Ok Atlanta's turn everyone will get a lane and race, everyone has to run 10 laps and Atlanta will run 20 laps" Ares said

Everyone started to run in there lanes, Atlanta was jogging beside them "Wow your slow" she said to everyone, then she ran really fast that everyone could barely see her, she kept passing them a few minutes later Hermes came flying in right in front of Atlanta's lane her eyes went wide she quickly dug her heels into the ground trying to stop and not hit him she stopped 3 centimetres away from Hermes face, her had a panic face on "Nice stop" Hermes said to her

"Thx what is the problem Hermes" she asked

"ya what is going on, don't get me wrong I'm glad you stopped us from laps" jay said walking over with the gang they were all huffing and puffing

"Ya I mean we all knew Atlanta was going to win, we were on lap 5" said Odie

"What lap 4 I was on lap 19, I had one lap left" said Atlanta

"We have had a sighting of Cronus at the unseen temple" Hermes said

"The unseen temple?" Neil asked

"I know what that is …it is a temple unseen by humans that is located at the top of Mount Everest…..It is soo dangerous" Odie said

"There is books in the tunnel some of them are the most powerful ever some have enough power…to…..to…." Hermes said but got cut off by Odie

"Defeat the gods" odie added

"….And the world as we know it" Hermes added, when Hermes said that everyone's eyes went wide in shock.

"Everyone come follow me, you must get there before Cronus and retrieve the books of the great three before he does or bad bad terrible things will happen tomorrow" Hermes said flying towards his office. At his office he sat at his computer chair. Pushed some bottoms on the keyboard, the portal opened.

"What Tomorrow?" Odie asked

"Yes if Cronus gets the books, tomorrow he will do a ceremony at the temple and suck the power from the book and destroy the gods and world" Hermes said

Everyone was about to go in the portal when Atlanta asked" If the temple is unseen by humans how will we see it"

"weelll you all aren't ordinary humans you are descendents of gods' Hermes said to all of them

"Does everyone have a weapon?" Ares asked the team held up there weapons and stepped through the portal.

When they stepped out of the portal they were standing in front of a cool looking arc that had figures carved into it but something was weird the arc looked like someone just glued it to the side of the mountain but it looked like a tunnel was suppose to be there.

"Now what" Theresa asked

"well Hermes before we left gave me a parchment rolled up he said it would tell us the way" Odie said holding the rolled up paper up, he then opened it "it says ...you must tip tap the syllables of `the tunnel` to reveal the door way" Odie read

"What does that mean" jay asked

"I don't know... Everyone look around" Odie said

Everyone looked around; Neil went to the arc and leaned on the center area his arm was hanging beside his body he thought to himself ' I wonder how many syllables the tunnel has' then he closed his fist or his hand at the side of his body, then he tapped the wall three times to symbolise the syllables. Then all of the sudden everything shuck like an earthquake, Neil quickly stud up straight and took a few steps backwards, everyone walked over they all looked at the center of the arc there was a bright blue light straight through the center of the center of the arc then it opened one side slid to the right the other side to the left the sides went into the mountain.

The doors opened up to reveal a dark tunnel they looked down the tunnel there was nothing there but on either side of the tunnel every two meters was a old style lanterns. The whole team took a few steps in to the tunnel then everything shuck a little then the opening started to close the team turned to look at the opening, the opening closed shut. Everything was dark for a moment then the two lanterns on either side automatically lit then like a domino action all the lanterns lit.

Odie started breathing deeply, like he couldn't breath, Herry turned to him, he put his hand on his shoulder "Dude breath…..breath in" Herry said breathing in "And out" and he breathed out, then Odie did the same he breathed in and then out a few times "Are you ok now Odie" Herry said to him, Odie nodded then said "Ya I will be ok"

Behind them was Atlanta and Archie "This is creepy" Atlanta said looking around the tunnel "Awwww is baby Atlanta scared of the dark" Archie said to her in a baby voice, she turned her head to him and glared at him like ya right then she punched him in the arm and started to walk down the tunnel with the others, Archie smirked well rubbing his soar arm, then he started to walk with the others walking down the tunnel.

At the end of the tunnel was a circular room the size of a soccer field, when they walked into the room and out of the tunnel behind them the tunnel closed just like the doors of the tunnel at the beginning, they where now in a large room inside mount Everest with no doors or windows, the team looked around.

"We are stuck in hear" Neil yelled to everyone who were standing looking around at the room, like no one herd him, the room was amazing the ceiling it was another soccer field off the ground it looked like a church ceiling like a dome with wonderful carvings and paintings all over, the walls had wonderful, colourful tapestries hanging, the floor was tiled like a circle around a crest in the middle of the room.

Jay turned to Odie "what does the paper say" he asked him

Odie took the paper out of his pocket "Feet to feet is how you get feet" he read

Everyone looked puzzled, even Odie "Everyone look around for clues" Odie said to everyone

Everyone split up looking around. Atlanta walked to the center of the room she looked at the circle on the ground where all the other floor tiles go off of, the circle had two feet marks she looked puzzled then she looked at the ceiling right straight above was the same circle with two feet on it, she looked even more puzzled, "HHHmmm feet, to feet…. And you will get feet" she whispered to herself then she looked at her feel, then she got a great idea she took of her shoes and socks, she put her socks inside her shoes, then held her shoes in her left hand, she then looked at her feet then the foot marks on the circle, Atlanta stepped on the feet marks lining the feet with her feet.

All the sudden there was a blast of light blue light that blasted through the room everyone turned to look at her. She was standing on the circle with no shoes on, with her shoes in her left hand, there was blue light coming out of the circle crest that went straight up through the crest on the ceiling she looked like she was standing in a blue cylinder, there was wind coming out of the crest as well it was blowing upward, Atlanta's hair was flailing upward, as well as her shirt was flowing up just past her belly button.

"What's happening?" Herry asked

"I think she figured out the riddle" Theresa said

"I think she found our ride" Odie said

All of the sudden Atlanta started floating up the cylinder "why are you all getting farther away?" she asked everyone. Then she saw why "Ahh" she yelped looking down at the ground "where am I going?" she asked

"Your going up to the temple" Odie yelled up to her "everyone get in" Odie said to everyone else

"What are you crazy" Neil said complaining "Its soooo high"

"Would you rather stay down hear and greet Cronus for us?" Theresa said stepping into the light and she started floating "Ahhhh no" he replied then stepping into the light once she got high enough and he started floating, then Odie went up followed by Jay, then Archie and Herry last.

The team went up, and up and up past the ceiling, the further up they got the faster they got when they got really fast like on a rollercoaster they shot out the top one by one they flung at lest two meters high, Atlanta landed on her stomach, Theresa flung out on the opposite side on her back, Neil landed on his stomach, then he was about to get up when Odie shot out and fell sitting on top of Neil, then Jay flung out landing on his stomach, Atlanta stood up feeling sore she started bushing the dirt off her pants when Archie flung out and went bashing into her like a boiling ball hitting a pine, Herry came out and as skilled as he was landed on his feet, everyone tried to stand but was sore, in one area Atlanta was laying on her back and Archie was Laying on her stomach.

"Ahh….Arch… can you get off me?" she asked

"Ohhh…ya" he said then started to get off well saying "Nice job finding the door" then he extended his arm, gesturing if she needed a hand, she grabbed his hand he helped her up "thanks" she said well being helped.

Everyone huffing and puffing about there pain started to look around some where even rubbing there head or buts, the building looked like the Parthenon, but three of the sides where filled with millions of books there was even books hanging from the ceiling, the fourth side had an opening. Neil rubbing his back of where Odie landed looked out the side of the building all he saw was clouds and a little blue sky, then he turned to Odie "where are we?" he asked

"We are at the top of Everest, in the unseen temple" Odie answered

Still sore everyone walked over to Neil and Odie and everyone stood there looking at the beautiful view "Well there is something I can cross of my bucket list getting to the top of Everest" Atlanta said jokingly

"we should now find the book, they are three large books, the books represent the three head gods, Zeus, Poseidon and Hades, the riddle reads it is in plain sight but hidden " Odie said

"Odie why do we have to find these books, why are they sooooo important"

"Remember what Hermes said there is all the information about the gods and there power, enough power to defeat the gods and the world" Odie said

"Ohhh well I wasn't listening" Neil said

"When are you?" Atlanta said from beside him, everyone giggled at the comment

Everyone separated and started to look around for the books, a few minutes latter, everyone was still looking at all of the books.

Then all of the sudden Archie blurted out "Oooohh my god how are we going to find these books because if you all don't see there are millions!"

"Archie has a point" Atlanta said

"I have noo clue just keep looking" Jay ordered

Archie shrugged and kept looking through the books then he whispered "eye yi captain" to himself

Then Odie walked over to Archie with the rolled up paper "Archie can you hang onto this for me" Odie asked him

"Ok" Archie said taking it and putting it in his hoodie

About ten minutes later, a portal opened and Cronus stepped out "Wow…. The kids beat me hear" then another portal opened and four of his giants came out, Jay and Theresa stated fighting a big red fat scary guy, Neil and Odie started fighting a white giant that half his body looked like a polar bear, Herry then started to fight with a big giant with two heads, and Atlanta was fighting with the giant that looks like a puck brawny green.

Cronus started to walk towards Archie "Give me the parchment" he told Archie in a nicer way backing him into a corner "No im' not giving it to you" Archie yelled at him "Archie give it to me NOOOWWW" Cronus said in a mad way then Archie quickly took out his whip and whipped it at Cronus, then Cronus like it was nothing grabbed the end and pulled the whip right out of his hand. Atlanta who was about 5 meters away saw Archie in the corner and cronus getting closer and she also saw what happened, she saw all of this from the corner of her eye, well she was fighting the giant, then she saw a short sword, larger then a dagger appear in Cronus's hand, Cronus was still walking closer to Archie. Then Cronus's arm went out like he was about to strike, As quick as Atlanta could she kicked the giant soo hard he flew into the wall, then Atlanta ran and jumped between Archie and Cronus well this was happening Cronus's arm swung and Atlanta got in the way it stabbed her in the gut under her boobs, then all of the sudden everything went into slow motion(pretend this part is in slow motion) , slowly Crouns pulled the dagger out of her chest, Atlanta's eyes widened in pain her left hand swung putting her hand on the cut, her face scrunched up in pain then her head turned slowly to look at Archie behind he was stunned and worried, her head turned back slowly, then still in slow motion she fell to her knees, she was still holding her wound her eyes where wide, she slowly fell to her right but before hitting the ground Archie put his right arm under her catching her he was on his knees holding her. Everything was normal (not slow motion) He yelled out "No Atlanta!" when he yelled that the team stopped fighting and looked over to see Archie on his knees and Atlanta lying there, holding her chest with blood dripping everywhere, the team started to run over.

"Welll this is my cue to go" Cronus said smiling, he opened a portal and walked through, and then another portal opened further way and the giants stepped through, then they disappeared.

Atlanta lying there looked up into Archie's concerted eyes, he looked at her he could see how much pain she was in, he could she her eyes starting to close, he could tell she was disappearing inside, Archie then started yelling at her "ATLANTA, Atlanta stay with me, Don't leave me, Atlanta" her eyes were still slowly closing he could tell she was going and he could tell she was trying to stay awake, but she could feel her eyes getting heaver and heaver bye the second she could barely hold them open, she could also hear Archie's voice get fainter and fainter. "Atlanta, Stay with me. No ATLANTA!" he yelled, Atlanta's eyes closed she saw black, but for Archie it was too late her eyes closed, the team stood around them, Archie face was stunned and saddened, then they saw Atlanta out cold in his arms, everyone gasped.

Odie walked over he put his ear to her heart the held his finger to her wrist "she is still alive, but barley, we have to get her to Chiron" he said to everyone, then Odie took of his sweater to her bleeding cut, he looked up at Archie "Archie keep pressure on the cut" he nodded and with his other arm held the sweater to her cut. Odie then looked over at Herry "Herry call Hermes for a portal" He told Herry, he ran over to a corner and called Hermes.

"What about the books?" Jay asked

"Atlanta is more important, we will come back for the books" Odie said to Jay

A portal appeared and Archie picked Atlanta up, Theresa walked beside them holding Odie's sweater to the cut and they all walked through the portal followed bye the rest of the team.

When they came out of the portal, the team ran to Chiron's study, he was reading a book, when everyone ran in Chiron put is book down and walked over.

"What happened?" he asked

"Cronus stabbed Atlanta" Archie said

"Oh dear put her over there on the bed, and what out side" he demanded, they all walked out the door.

About fifteen to twenty minutes later.

Everyone was still waiting, the team was waiting out side for Chiron to come out, Archie, and Theresa where pacing, everyone else was sitting thinking.

Inside Chiron finished bandaging, and taking care of Atlanta, he was walking towards the door, Atlanta sat upward, she looked around the room, she wasn't in any pain at all, and then she saw Chiron walking towards the door.

"hey Chiron… what's going on?" she asked but he kept walking like he didn't hear her, so she stood up and started to follow him, he walked through and left the door open a little the space was large enough to stick her arm through without hitting the sides, she walked over and looked out the opening, she saw her team gather around Chiron, then she herd them talking.

"How is she?" Theresa asked

"She is bad, currently she is in a coma" Chiron started everyone gasped "She has a few broken ribs, broken arm, and you know about the large cut in her chest, to be honest she might not wake up" the team was surprised, Theresa started to tier up.

Atlanta scared an disoriented took a few steps backwards in a scared way she kept saying "NO no no no…this can't be…I can't be" she turned to the bed, hopping to see it empty, but she saw her laying there motionless, then Chiron walked into the room walking right through her.

Atlanta quickly ran to the side of the bed, the bed looked like a real hospital bed, then she started slapping her face on her body "Come on wake up….I don't want to die….we must beat Cronus." She was saying well slapping her body.

Her team walked over, they all crowded around the bed around her, and they all looked puzzled at her, her head going back and forth.

"Chiron I think there is something wrong with her head" Theresa said to Chiron

Her looked over puzzled as well "I don't know why this is happening it is most likely just a nerve thing" Chiron said walking away

Then they saw Atlanta's shirt it was cut up the center where her belly bottom is and the cut ended under her boobs, or where her cut was, she had one of thoughts full raps around her abdomen where the cut was, Atlanta also had sensors all over there was three on her fore head, and she had four on her chest. Archie was beside her head area he was holding onto Atlanta's hand.

Atlanta watched him she felt sad, she remembered what Chiron said about her, and how she might not wake up, and how she will not be able to talk to her friends, and not actually hold Archie's hand with feeling, the more she thought the sadder she got.

"There isn't much for you to do hear, you all should go back and find the books before Cronus gets it" Chiron said to the group

"He is right we should find the books" Jay said

Everyone before leaving turned to look at there helpless friend in sadness.

At Hermes office he turned on the portal, before walking through Odie asked "can't you just make the portal to the temple, why could we come back but not go?"

"Well Odie the Temple will not let me open it straight there it wants you to work to get to the top, it lets you come back because it knows you did that work" Hermes replied

"OOOOKKK?" Odie said puzzled then walked through the portal

At the temple everyone looked around, but Archie he walked over to where he was and where Atlanta jumped in front of him saving his life sadly he ran his hand down the wall, he got a flash back he saw Cronus with the dagger coming closer and closer when he swung his arm he saw Atlanta jump in front of him, then he remembered Atlanta's head turn to him, he remembered how much shock and pain her eyes looked, and how her hand was on her abdomen with a little blood dripping out between her fingers , then her remembered her head turn back and her fall to her knees, Archie quickly removed his hand from the wall, he was surprised and sadder remembering what happened.

Then he crouched down to the ground he saw gravel everywhere with little blood drops of his friend, he scooped up some gravel when he did that, he had another flash back, he remembered him holding and supporting Atlanta, he remembered the pain in her eyes, then he remembered her starting to disappear and him yelling at her to stay awake, then her eyes closing, her quickly dropped the handful of gravel, and standing up with wide eyes, then he saw Theresa beside him looking at him concerned.

"Archie…are you ok?" she asked

"Aawww… ya fine" He said out of it

"Archie….Atlanta will be ok, she is a strong girl" Theresa said to him putting her hand on his shoulder, all the sudden she had a vision, she saw what happened she saw everyone fighting, Cronus getting closer to Archie in the corner, then she saw Atlanta jump in front of Archie, then getting cut, she saw Atlanta's face then her turn to Archie look him in the eyes then her look back an fall to he knees then her fall into Archie's arms, then she saw Archie and Atlanta looking at each other her in pain slowly falling asleep, him yelling at her to stay awake, then she came back she took her hand off of Archie's shoulder.

Theresa's face was surprised "Archie?...Atlanta saved you" she said in a surprised way

Archie's face went sadder then it was "Yes she did….It should be me…me in Chiron's office… it's all my fault" He said to Theresa

"Archie…Atlanta saved your life….. I think she knew the consequences of what was going to happen" Theresa said to Archie

Meanwhile everyone else was looking for the books, then Odie noticed something, something he should of seen before he looked down on the ground he saw a gravel ground, but closer to the empty area where there was a look out area there on the ground was a large rectangle, the rectangle was separated into three sections, one section had a lightning bolt the symbol of Zeus, then the second section had a trident the symbol of Poseidon, and the third had the helmet of darkness the symbol of Hades.

"Everyone come hear I think I found them!" Odie yelled for everyone

Then team started to walk over, "Finally" Neil grumbled

Everyone gathered around Odie who was crouched down to the ground then Odie said out lowed "in plain sight but hidden… in plain sight,….. The ground, but hidden, no one really looks at the ground, Herry can I use your pocket knife?" Herry passed Odie his pocket knife. Odie dug the knife into the side of one of the books and pushed down on the knife like a leaver, the book popped out of the rectangle, Odie passed the knife back to Herry, then he picked up the other two books, and he stood up with them.

"we have then lets go before…" Odie said but got cut off bye a very unfriendly voice.

"Cronus comes" Cronus said from behind them

The 6 turned to see Cronus standing there smiling, he put his arm out and his hand wide open, the books flouter out of Odie's hands and into Cronus's, he moved his hand a portal appeared "Thanks for finding the books for me…Oh and bye the way send me regards to Atlanta for me" he laughed and walked through the portal.

At Chiron's study, the next day, everyone was sitting around board and waiting for orders, Archie was sitting at Atlanta's side, the other five where sitting at the other side of the room at the table.

They looked over at Archie and Atlanta "I wonder what happened at the temple" Herry said to the group making sure Archie didn't hear

"Ya I know, I know he likes her in all but seriously" Neil said in a kind of inconsiderate way

"give him a break, I saw what happened, in a vision" Theresa said

"Really what happened exactly" Herry said very interested in what happened

"Well in short form Cronus was after Archie with a dagger thing Atlanta took the blow, Archie watched his best friend practically die in his arms, and now he thinks its all his fault and that should be him" Theresa explained gesturing to Atlanta

"Ohh I didn't know" Herry said feeling guilty and sadder

Then Hera and Chiron came in the room "tell me what happened" Hera ordered the team sat on the chairs and coaches that where sort of in a circle, they where all about four to five meters away from Atlanta who was still out in her bed.

The team told them everything that happened at the temple,

"Ohhh ok" she said puzzled about what to do and walked away

"ssssoooo does anyone have a plain?" Neil asked

"We are done we…we lost" Jay said sadly

"No No No" Theresa said angrily not wanting to hear that from there leader "We can't lose…. We are suppose to win, we are suppose to beat Cronus" Theresa yelled

"Well if you all don't see Atlanta is dyeing we will be no longer the seven heroes, Cronus has the books" jay yelled

"No jay don't say that Atlanta isn't going to die, you can't say that" Archie yelled then he said sadly "She can't die she saved me"

"I know Archie it's hard to believe but if you look at her she is a vegetable, I don't like saying this but she bad" he said

"But we can win…..we can defeat cronus , we have to" Theresa but in, they all kept arguing.

Atlanta was standing beside her body, listening to everyone argue "I can't keep watching this, my friends fight, and have no faith, and will to win, if I went back it would give them a little more will to win" Atlanta said to herself

She stood there sadly thinking, then she felt a pull, the pull sucked her back into her body. The eyes of her body opened she was back, she felt pain through her hole body, she herd her team mates arguing she had wires all over her, she ripped then off, she sat up on the bad she felt a blast of pain in her abdomen, her right hand swung and held it to cut her face crumpled in pain, she tried to stand, she felt week and soar, all hunched over she used her left hand to help guide her to the group of chairs, couches and her friends.

She herd them all yelling "We can't will Cronus has the books the powers and we don't have our seventh member" jay yelled

"Weeelll Jay first your more concerned about your seventh member then your sixth friend and we can get the books back" Theresa yelled at Jay

"Theresa Jay might be right" Herry said

Atlanta used her left hand to guide her crimpled body to the circle she leaned on her left hand on the back of one of the couches, she other hand on her cut.

"We can't beat then, how many times must I say this, we can't!" yelled Jay

Then everyone herd a nice familiar voice behind then say "YES, yes we can, we need a plain, how many times have we beaten cronus" Atlanta said

Everyone was speechless, for a few minutes then they all smiled, Theresa ran over to her and gave her a big huge "OWW OOWWW" Atlanta said in pain Theresa quickly got off "sorry!" she said, "Its ok" Atlanta replied

Then Archie walked over and gave her a hug too, Atlanta's face cringed in pain he got off her "Thank you, for saving we" he said

"Don't worry about it, I had to, you're my team mate ….and best friend" she said, she then looked around at everyone they where all smiling "stop smiling and staring it's just me and its kind of creepy aaanndd Cronus is still out there with the books"

"There's our Atlanta" Herry said

"Yup she's back all right" Neil added

Atlanta sat down "Ok does anyone have a idea for a plain" she said casually "OHHH what you where all fighting about if you can beet Cronus, well I'm convinced we can, and this is coming from a cripple" she said

"What do you have in mind?" jay asked

"Ok so Cronus thinks I'm dyeing or dead right" everyone nodded "well we can uses that as an advantage, Ok I have a plain,….. Before I read a little bit, the ceremony thing with happen…." she said being cut off bye Odie

"What you read, you didn't know anything about the books" Odie said

"Oh when I was out my ghost like soil was walking around, reading for information stuff like that" she said

"I don't believe you that aren't possible" Odie said

"well I was also slapping my body's face trying to get me to wake up" Atlanta said in a smart oh ya I'm right way "Anyways in the ceremony the books will be open and floating at chin level around him, he will say some words, suck the power from the books, but…but for the ceremony you need all three books, if one is taken out the ceremony is done after midnight, and remember it will be at the temple, soo hears what's going to happen….."

10 minutes later

It's a good idea…..but you can burly move" Archie said

"I agree with Archie you aren't strong enough" Jay said

"well it's a good plain and the only plain we have, and I will be stuffed with pain killers" Atlanta said trying to make a point

"That's a great plain" Hera said walking in the room with Chiron

"It might just work" Chiron said

"Welcome back Atlanta" Hera said

"Ok there we go it's been decided…Lets get prepared" Atlanta said seriously, then she started to walk away when Archie grabbed her arm "Atlanta you can't… I can't lose you again" he said to her

She looked at him "Arch… I will be fine… trust me….it was my choice to save you and I would do it again" she said then she continued walking

They all went back to the temple early to the time of the ceremony, Atlanta hid behind a book shelf and gave them the thumbs up, and they went back down to the circular room and they waited and waited. At the temple Atlanta was waiting, then she saw Cronus come out of a portal.

"Cronus is in the temple" Atlanta whispered into the PMR

"Roger that" Archie whispered into the PMR back to her, "Cronus is up there" he said to the others, going up the blue cylinder wind thing.

When they flung out of the opening, they saw cronus in the middle of the room holding the three books

"Cronus! Give me the books" Jay demanded

"No Jay you can't make me" Cronus said

"Cronus we are warning you" Herry said

"ohhhh nooo what are you going to do to me" Cronus said "Ohh and how is poor poor dear Atlanta…..is she dead yet"

"Cronus you're going to pay for killing her" Archie said

"Soo she is dead….yippy" Cronus said happily "The prophecy is broken" then he levitated the books in the air around him, the books opened "Oh books of three…." He started but out of the blue Atlanta ran out of the corner grabbed one of the books, the other two fell to the ground, Atlanta kept running past Cronus "Neil now" she yelled at him then he said into his PMR "Hermes now" then a portal opened Atlanta through the book into the portal and the portal closed. Atlanta stopped and she was huffing and puffing.

"Atlanta darling your not dead your friends lied to me, and oh no that took soo much out of you, are you still in pain" he said to her, she was hunched over holding her cut and huffing and puffing, her head was up a little she was giving Cronus a glare.

"well I think you are still in pain" he said pointing at a book on the shelf, the book flew of the shelf and hit Atlanta in the gut she fell to her knees in pain.

"Bye bye" Cronus said he made a portal, Archie ran over to Atlanta, Cronus started to walk through the portal "Get well soon Atlanta" he said before disappearing.

Odie walked over and picked up the other books then turned to everyone "Good job team"

"ya nice job… and Atlanta thanks you where right we could beet him" Jay said

"Hermes open the portal, job complete" Neil said into the PMR, a portal opened and everyone walked through.


End file.
